For low latency applications such as video games, it is critical that graphics operations proceed as efficiently as possible. However, attempts to speed the graphics rendering process may result in undesirable visual artifacts such as “tearing” in which information from two or more different frames is shown on a display device in a single screen draw. The embodiments of the invention described below provide a variety of techniques for improving the efficiency of graphics rendering while at the same time reducing these undesirable visual artifacts.